


Corporate Wolves

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: come alive [42]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, No Smut, Spicy, Werewolf!Caroline, Witch!Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: For twenty years, Caroline has worked at Mikaelson, Inc. Her job as a corporate lawyer allows her to flex her predator, and it’s a job she’s good at. Giving in to her wolf urges to sleep with her boss would be a terrible idea.





	Corporate Wolves

Picking up the shot glass, Caroline downed the tequila. Setting the glass down, she bit down harshly on lime in front of her and tried to drown her wolf in the burn and bitterness. For a moment, she could breathe past the overwhelming tightness in her throat, the steady thrum of arousal that left her uncomfortable and with no relief in sight.

It didn't work for long.

It had been a long day at the office. Made even more difficult by the fact that both the CEO and COO had been in, and her desk had been an endless revolving door of requests. Enzo had done his best to handle anything that wasn't urgent, but she'd been relieved when she'd been able to relieve.

Usually, after a day like this one, she'd be clearing out her inbox until midnight. Caroline thrived on challenges. She loved coming out on top, loved the satisfaction of organizing something impossible. But tomorrow was the full moon and there were strict policies in place for good reason.

Tomorrow she would be expected in for a half day, duties to resume as normal at noon the following day. No one could argue that the Mikaelsons didn't take care of their people, and Caroline had been part of the team for nearly two decades.

It helped that no one wanted a grumpy werewolf making decisions. Her containment spell kept her from transforming unless she wished too, but her temper was extra short. Even though shifting was no longer necessary, not shifting meant her wolf needed to be given a different means of release. Caroline usually preferred sex, but finding a partner wasn't always plausible so she was extra irritable.

Elijah Mikaelson had made it very clear during her orientation that while the company was willing to work with her wolf, they would only tolerate so much.

_“As I'm sure you are aware, Ms. Forbes, we have ran a very thorough background check before extending you an offer.”_

_It was an exceptionally generous offer, but Caroline had no doubt that it would pay off. Werewolves didn't die, they were killed. No one was entirely certain how long a werewolf could live under the correct circumstances, but a few hundred years were easily manageable. Caroline was still considered young at thirty, but that only worked in Mikaelson International, Inc.’s favor._

_Werewolves made excellent lawyers and were extremely loyal. Loyalty was worth it's weight in gold to a company like this one. MI handled everything from supernatural investments to other, more dangerous government contracts. By the time Caroline worked her way into a senior management position, her worth to the company would be far more than what they could offer, even if her rate had steady increases to offset inflation and to compensate her additional work load._

_“I’m aware,” she said easily. She met Elijah’s gaze and held it. The silver cuff that Bonnie had made her eight years ago let her hold his gaze without it becoming a challenge. “You've questions regarding the police report.”_

_A werewolf gene had to be activated. That happened only one way. Every werewolf in existence was a murderer, and some people were less happy about that than others._

_“It was sparse.”_

_“The deputy who responded to my 911 call kept as much as he could out of the system. He didn't want the details ending up in the papers.” Caroline tilted her head. “My dad killed my mom. I killed him. Will that be a problem?”_

_Something flickered through those dark eyes. “No. We hardly discriminate based on personal defense, Ms. Forbes. You should know that several of the local packs have expressed concern around your continued refusal to consider membership.”_

_“Will that be a problem?” Caroline repeated, brows arched. “I've no current interest in juggling any agenda but my own.”_

_A quirk of his mouth, as if he was amused. “Not at all. We find that having employees unaffiliated with the current supernatural politics to be a boon to our company. Welcome aboard Mikaelson International, Ms. Forbes.”_

Licking the last of the lime and salt from her lips, Caroline heaved out a snarl of complaint. The full moon might be tomorrow, and the silver containment bracelet on her wrist burned with warning.

She shouldn’t be this riled. Eyes closed in frustration, she ground her teeth together and promised her wolf if she'd just behave, they could go running on two legs tomorrow night. Her wolf ignored her request and pushed up against her skin in agitation; tonight her wolf wanted violence or sex.

Fine.

Determinedly opening her eyes, Caroline studied the bartender with the interesting tattoos that usually would've interested her wolf, especially this close to the full moon. The easy smile and scruffy jaw should’ve interested the woman. God, it was so freaking frustrating that the only thing she wanted from him was another round of tequila.

The last eighteen months had been a continuous struggle to find someone her wolf would accept in her bed. It was the first time in her fifty years that she and her wolf had disagreed so fully, and her wolf had refused to let it go. Eighteen months, and Caroline was at her wits end. The person her wolf wanted was impossible!

“Another round, love?”

For a moment, Caroline thought she'd hallucinated. There was no way he was here at this dive bar, so far from his usual hang out, especially since he was supposed to be at a client dinner. Teeth set, she glanced over and had never been so grateful for the containment spell she wore tightly against at her skin.

Leather jacket, a tangle of fascinating necklaces, and dimples that promised sweetness right along with the sin of his gaze. Klaus Mikaelson was the absolute bane of her existence. For most of her first decade at MI they'd interacted sparsely, a quick nod as he walked into her manager's office or on his way into a meeting with Elijah. But five years ago, she'd been promoted into a senior legal position when her human boss had retired, and Caroline had found herself dealing with his captivating ruthlessness on an increasing regular basis.

_“Boss man likes you.”_

_Caroline glanced up at Enzo, the new hire that had replaced her. He was an anomaly, Enzo. Born to a witch line, he had a rare genetic quirk that allowed him to absorb magic. Voids were highly prized in law enforcement, but Enzo just rolled his eyes when the recruiters came calling. She'd only seen the affable witch lose his temper once, and then been after a particularly rude cop had muttered about needing a void to control a lone wolf._

_Caroline hadn't seen the confrontation, and she hadn't commented on his bruised knuckles. Rebekah Mikaelson, the volatile witch who ran MI’s HR department, on the other hand, had had many things to say about the incident. Caroline had just very quietly made the charges go away._

_“What?”_

_Grinning, her favorite witch had shrugged. “Have you noticed that he ends up here more often than he does Elijah’s office?”_

_“Elijah can tell him to fuck off,” Caroline growled. She tapped her ear when Enzo arched a brow. “There is a reason we got new silencing spells.”_

_“Ah, how boring.” Enzo paused and considered his words. “But I'd pay to hear Elijah swear.”_

_Caroline snorted. “Stick around long enough and you'll hear more than that. Ask Katerina about the desk fire incident, and when you find out the details, give them to me. Elijah blushed when I asked, and then threw me out.”_

_Enzo grinned and ducked out with a laugh. She bit her lip as she turned back to her inbox, considering Enzo’s words. Klaus Mikaelson was frustrating and scheming and unfairly attractive, but she wasn't sure she'd ping his behavior as interested. Dismissing the idea that her very dangerous boss would find her attractive, she went back to work._

She really wished she'd never noticed him.

Looking at the witch next to her, no one would’ve thought he owed the largest private corporation in the supernatural world. He looked like a delicious bit of fun, which Caroline supposed was part of his plan. Most rumors placed him at somewhere over a century, but Klaus hardly looked it. A hundred years or so of life had taught Klaus exactly how to hone all his edges, hide how devastatingly lethal he could be. But to her senses, magic clung to Klaus, glimmered in the depths of his eyes and along his skin like a promise.

“I thought you had a client meeting?” Caroline countered, letting irritation sharpen her voice.

His smile curled her toes, and God, what cologne was he wearing? She wanted to lick his pulse point, the curve of his jaw, to see if he tasted as delicious as he smelled. Caroline wasn’t exactly young, but Klaus pushed at all her careful control. She'd never had to fight her wolf on quite this level, and she hated how her freaking boss seemed to know it.

“Keeping track of me?”

She’d never admit it. Not even torture would drag the truth from her of just how closely Caroline watched Klaus’ schedule. “Considering how often you end up in my office, I certainly notice when it's suddenly quiet. Why are you here?”

Klaus leaned against the bar, tapped his fingers against the wood when the barkeep met his eyes. He smiled when two shots glasses were placed in front of him. Brow arching, he slid one in Caroline’s direction. “Let's call it curiosity. A bit of a tequila girl?”

“Do you think you're charming?” She questioned, eyes narrowing.

A wicked flash of dimples, and he licked his hand before casually salting the wet skin. “Well that depends, sweetheart, has it worked?”

“No.” Her stomach clenched at the quick swipe of his tongue, that flicker of his lashes. It was really unfair, how absurdly attractive Klaus was when dressed casually. She liked her job. It was ridiculous that her wolf had decided it wanted to eat Klaus in large, gulping bites.

Klaus shook the salt shaker, catching her attention. There was a note of challenge in his voice when he spoke. “I suppose I'll have to work on that.”

It was never a good idea, to get into a staring contest with a werewolf. But Klaus’ gaze was full of mischief, hot sparks of magic turning his gaze magnetic. Caroline had never made the mistake of thinking that because her predator had a shape, she was more dangerous than the witch standing next to her.

He drew her wolf like very few things had.

_“Have a nice night, Caroline.”_

_She fumbled with her keys, as she caught the faintest hint of spicy cologne and glanced up. She'd arranged for an extra day off, to run her wolf through the lands that MI owned for its supernatural employees’ use. Wolves weren't the only creature that sometimes needed space. Caroline didn't run often there often, as she was no longer the only werewolf employed by MI. The new wolves were younger, and prone to challenging anything they could. Neither she nor her wolf had the patience for it._

_But Elijah had approached her a few months ago with that disapproving frown. He’d informed her that while they respected her wish to avoid unnecessary dominance issues within the corporation, HR had put certain policies into place for a reason. MI understood that some wolves required a certain amount of privacy in order to run off their aggression, and that the rest of the company could survive her reserving one of their properties twice a year._

_They'd argued about it._

_She'd only lost because Klaus had stuck his head in mid-snarl and mildly offered to fly her to somewhere more private, if the other wolves were an issue. Then he’d smiled, all white teeth and dimples. Caroline had wanted to bite him. Teeth grinding, she'd turned down his offer, and acknowledged Elijah with a snarl._

_She was still mad about it, to be honest._

_It was both annoying and fascinating that her boss never flinched from any of his people's monsters. Not even hers, when she could clear a hallway with a glare. Her floor had been jumpy the past week and she'd no regrets._

_So she was fully prepared to snarl at Klaus if he wore even the faintest hint of a smile. They’d been butting heads since he'd interfered in her argument with Elijah, and her agitation only seemed to delight him. The fact that he was powerful enough that she wasn’t sure who’d win in a fight did nothing to calm her temper. But instead of smug, she glanced up to find him looking at his watch, expression a bit tired._

_But the rest of him…_

_Klaus in a tux was mouth watering. His jacket fit beautifully along his shoulders and hips, the usual tumble of curls tamed. She’d see him in suits that fit perfectly, but this was the first time she’d seen him wearing this particular tuxedo. Her wolf lunged to the surface with such utter, clear demand that she'd almost dropped her purse. Instead, for the first time since she'd murdered her father in cold blood, Caroline fled._

And for two years, she and her wolf had been in a battle of wills where Klaus was concerned. Having him this close, outside the normal boundaries or work and wearing clothing that tempted her fingers to touch, Caroline didn’t know how to feel. Scowling, she took the salt shaker, and choose to ignore the hot flash behind his gaze as she licked along her skin. The salt felt odd, and she picked up a lime wedge with an arched brow.

“Bottoms up.”

Klaus’ gaze never left hers as they went through the motions. The flush of heat in her chest had nothing to do with the liquor and her wolf wanted something far sweeter than lime. Licking her lips, she narrowed her gaze when he leaned close, catching the end of a loose curls between his fingertips.

“You know, Caroline,” Klaus said as he pressed into her space. Caroline could smell the tequila and this close, the familiar scent of his skin and spice of his cologne threatened to go straight to her head. “I can feel your wolf.”

She startled and then laughed at him. “No, you can't.”

He lowered his gaze, skimmed his fingertip along the smooth silver of her cuff. “The witch who made this was talented. Who was she?

“A friend.”

His lips quirked at the blade in her voice, and his gaze flickered back to hers. “A talented friend. But I know this spell sweetheart, and while it camouflages your lovely predator, I can feel when she pushes up against your boundaries.”

It should’ve alarmed her. What Klaus was describing required a far more delicate magical awareness than he was credited with having. Instead, it interested every part of her predator, that he'd not only noticed, but decided to address it.

But Caroline had never made anything easy.

“Neat trick,” she said coolly, brushing her hair back. “But there is a reason you followed me here to discuss magic?”

“How long have you worked for MI, Caroline?”

“Twenty years,” she said. “As you well know.”

His smile curve slightly wider at the bite in her tone. He seemed comfortable, so close that every breath brushed him along her body. In heels, they were nearly eye to eye and every part of her vibrated with agitation and arousal. She jolted, when his hand came up, thumb brushing along the flushed arch of her cheekbone.

“You've chosen no pack, remained a lone wolf. Twenty years is a long time for a wolf to go without making a claim, sweetheart.”

Caroline showed him the edge of her teeth, knew without the containment spell her wolf would be clear in her eyes. It thrummed in her blood, wanting more of his touch. “That's none of your business.”

“If it was that simple,” Klaus murmured, voice low and rough. “I wouldn't be here. Neither would you.”

It just wasn't in her to back down. “I'm still not sure why you're here now. As my boss, this is inappropriate.”

He angled his head. “I'm hardly your boss, love. Elijah manages your numbers, and I've alerted my darling sister to my interest. However, we both know if you felt the least bit harassed, it wouldn't be an HR matter.”

She'd bloody him. “Most people avoid my claws.”

“So they do,” Klaus agreed, but his eyes spoke more of curiosity and want than unease. Her wolf approved. “Tell me, Caroline, would you say we’re friends?”

“No.” The word was sharply abrupt, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, her continued irritation just seemed to amuse him. But whatever she had to describe this tug between them, it was hardly friendship.

“And I cannot call it merely lust,” Klaus rumbled, eyes darkening. “So here I am. What goes on behind those eyes of yours?”

She pressed forward, until their breaths mingled with each breath. She gave up on the effort of not touching him, let her fingertips trace the length of his neck. Tongue snaking across her lips, she held his gaze. “Maybe I want your throat.”

Klaus smiled slowly, eyes glittering. “I certainly hope so.”

His words surprised her, as did the way he pressed flush against her stomach. Caroline’s breath caught at the hard ridge of his erection, the way he seemed to breath her in. His hand tugged at hers, until he could press his lips just above her cuff. “Would you take this off for me?”

Caroline let her gaze flit from his lips back to his eyes. “Is this a game to you?”

“I know the spell wrapped around you intimately because I was desperate for any hint that you'd noticed me,” Klaus told her, fingers warm against her skin. “Any glimmer of hope.”

“What?”

His head dipped, and they stared at each other. The corner of Klaus’ mouth kicked up, and whatever he did to muffle the impact of his magic disappeared. Her breath caught, at the sudden intensity of his presence, the way the world muffled around them.

“You're impossible to ignore love, and I've put quite the effort into trying,” his thumb brushed over the sensitive underside of her wrist, where she could still feel the imprint of his mouth and she shivered. “It was fine, when you worked three floors below, but even having Elijah so close would not have stopped me if you'd shown a flicker of interest.”

His blunt honesty startled her, demanded the same honesty returned. She studied his eyes, looking for some hint of a falsehood, and found nothing. “Why say nothing?”

Klaus snorted. “I've said plenty, sweetheart, but you've been willfully blind. I’d nearly talked myself out of it, when Enzo suggested that maybe I was appealing to the wrong parts of you.”

“Enzo?” She repeated, brows arching high. “You dislike Enzo.”

“He's efficient,” Klaus said coolly. “And he has his uses.”

“I like Enzo.”

“As I'm aware.”

The idea that his narrow eyed attitude with her friend was because of jealousy colored every interaction differently. Her wolf didn't mind that he felt territorial, because he'd never acted on it. Smart, because Enzo was hers. A little flicker of delight curled through her, and for the first time, Caroline seriously considered Klaus.

The witch, not her boss.

Klaus must have sensed the faintest shift in her stance, and Caroline didn't complain when his fingers returned to her containment spell. The cool metal of her cuff slid off her skin, and his free hand reached up to skim along her chin. She shivered at the touch, watched his eyes darken as his pupils went wide. She felt her wolf study him, knew that her eyes had shifted with the spell no longer against her skin. His fingertips skimmed up along her cheekbone, and she tilted her head just a hair into his touch.

“You have beautiful eyes.”

“My wolf wants you,” she told him with the same bluntness he’d given her. There was no hiding that, not now. “It's been exceptionally frustrating.”

Alert, his eyes studied her. “Why?”

“I like my job,” Caroline told him. “I’ve never had a reason to consider fucking you worth the risk of losing it.”

Klaus seemed more amused than offended. “And now?”

“Just because you have my wolf’s attention doesn't mean you can keep it,” Caroline murmured. Klaus showed her the edge of his teeth, dimples bracketing the danger of his smile.

“But Caroline, I'm not interested in just the wolf,” Klaus warned her. “I want all of you.”

Thoughtfully, she gave into her wolf’s greed and let her fingertips skim along the curve of his mouth, until he nipped with his teeth, tongue velvet against the sting. She smiled with the predator under her skin, eyes Arctic blue.

“Make it worth my while.”


End file.
